Guy/guide wire tie offs (dead man anchors) are widely used in the oil and gas industry to do maintenance to oil wells and are used to anchor work over rigs and other maintenance equipment. Typically the anchors are installed into the ground at a predetermined depth. They are pull tested and left for future maintenance operations. This has been standard practice in the oil and gas industry.
The anchor protrudes out of the ground approximately 4″ to 6″ inches. This causes a potential trip hazard to personnel on the site. It also causes the potential of a drive over hazard costing lost time and damage to motor vehicles and equipment.